


Pushing Luck

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Ignores Astrid's existence, M/M, Still within Talon's book though, Written with Ash's past in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Ash/Zarek story I dreamed up not too long after reading Acheron. I just had to give Ash a happy moment before that book. Poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Luck

 

_Ash used his powers to lift Zarek from the floor and pin him roughly against the ceiling. “Stop pushing your luck, boy. I've had it with you.”_

 

Zarek snarled as he was lowered so that he was pressed against the nearest wall. “Let me go Acheron,” he growled, baring his fangs at the Dark Hunter. He grew more wary as Ash got closer to him while still pinning him to the wall with his powers. His fingers itched to take a swipe at the ancient being as Ash stood within striking distance.

 

“You really need an attitude adjustment,” Ash said quietly before crushing his lips against Zarek's. Their lips crashed against each other's, tongues battling and fangs nicking each other's lips as they fought for control.

 

After a few minutes they pulled away so they could breathe. “What the hell is this?” Zarek growled, lust dilating his eyes as he looked at the handsome man before him. He had never really thought about the older Dark Hunter this way, though he could admit that Acheron was attractive. “Is this your way of getting me to behave? Promise me sexual favors?”

 

Acheron frowned. “I don't give my body lightly,” he stated, glaring lightly.

 

“And I don't give mine at all,” Zarek said quietly.

 

Ash looked at Zarek in disbelief. “You haven't had sex since you became a Hunter?” he asked, knowing from when Zarek became a Dark Hunter that he had been a virgin then.

 

Zarek looked uncomfortable. “No need for it,” he said gruffly, wanting to scratch at his goatee in embarrassment. _No one wanted me anyway_.

 

Acheron was about to put a stop to the proceedings until he overheard the thought. He didn't want Zarek to think that he was one of those that didn't find him attractive, because the Gods knew Zarek's family had not given him cause to think highly of himself.

 

Zarek shifted a bit in Acheron's hold and the older man groaned a bit as Zarek's half-hard member brushed against his own. With only a thought Acheron banished their clothes, pressing his own need against that of the man in his hold. “If you remember nothing,” he groaned, “remember that this is real.” With that, he pressed his lips against the younger Hunter again, drowning in Zarek's feral taste. Acheron let go of Zarek just enough to let the younger man curl his fingers into Acheron's hair.

 

A small tube of K-Y jelly floated over to where they were still pressed against the wall. A thud was heard as the claws were removed from Zarek's fingers by Acheron's powers and the younger man was the one to grab the lube. “You going to fuck me or what?” he snarled, still not comfortable with Acheron's closeness.

 

Acheron grinned wryly. “Yes, but I'm not going to take you dry,” he said, his voice heavy with knowledge. He took the lube from Zarek and calmly covered his fingers with it, pressing one of his slick fingers against Zarek's entrance. He slowly and carefully loosened the muscle, not wanting to give the younger man an unpleasant experience, Zarek had lived through enough of those as a child, he didn't need another one.

 

Once the muscle was loose enough to insert another finger, he did so. He was taking the prep much slower than either man was really patient for, but at the moment, he didn't care.

 

“Damn it Acheron, just fuck me!” Zarek snarled after the third finger was added. “I”m not some fucking woman, you don't need to treat me like one!”

 

Acheron huffed in irritation and decided to just give the ass what he asked for. He covered his erection in he lube and lined up the purple head of his cock up with the loosened muscle. He opened his mouth to ask if Zarek was ready, but the younger man didn't give him the chance, wrapping his legs around Acheron's waist and pushing down against the erection.

 

“Ahh!” Zarek cried out as the head of Acheron's erection popped through the muscle. He closed his eyes, pain sparking behind his eyelids.

 

“Told you,” Acheron muttered, slowly pressing in after Zarek had been given a chance to adjust.

 

“Fuck you,” Zarek snarled, his already foul mouth becoming worse with the unfamiliar sensation of being filled.

 

“Already doing that,” Acheron said, chuckling. He gave Zarek the barest time to adjust that he could stand, the heat and tightness around his cock causing him to impatiently begin to thrust.

 

The first flush of arousal soon began to burn hotter as the two of them moved, Zarek eventually being released from Acheron's hold as the purple haired man began to lose his concentration.

 

Zarek began cursing at Acheron for him to go faster, harder, more, and Acheron just snarled at him in response, the words getting to him as much as he'd like to pretend it wasn't.

 

Due to it being a long time since Acheron had slept with a male and Zarek's first time, it didn't take long for the two of them to reach orgasm. Zarek reached his first after one particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

 

“Ah!” his cry was cut of by his refusal to allow Acheron to know how this had affected him.

 

Acheron groaned loudly when he felt the hot splash against his stomach and the tunnel he was encased him clench around him. He spilled his seed a moment later.

 

A loud screech echoed through their heads, both of them recognizing the voice even though Zarek had only heard it once.

 

“She's going to be pissed,” Zarek murmured.

 

“It was worth it,” Acheron muttered, pulling out of the Roman gently.

 

Fin


End file.
